


Golden Wedding

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look at the couple at their 50th Wedding Anniversary</p><p>Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Wedding

The couple had married as soon as same sex weddings had allowed 29th March 2014 and it was now 29th March 2064 and their Golden Wedding. They were having a party for their family and friends.

Arthur stood up and coughed, the room fell silent. He looked round at all their guests and smiled. So many had been friends for over half a century. There were missing people of course, his sister’s husband and his great friend Leon had died the year before. Hunith had long since gone, as had Will run over by a runaway lorry. But Gwaine, Lance, Gwen, Elyan, Percy and so many more were still their very good friends.

Arthur was still a handsome man, his hair beginning to recede and grey now, but he was still almost as trim as ever. “Thank you for all coming to celebrate with us today, it’s so good to see you all. I never thought all those years ago when I met a skinny, pale man with big ears that he would consent to marry me and what’s more out up with me for fifty years”

Gwaine shouted out “Nor did we, Princess” the man hadn’t changed.

“But he did and today is our Golden Wedding Anniversary.” Arthur looked down at the man at his side “Thank you Merlin, you have made me the happiest man alive and although some might call me emotionally constipated” a chuckle went round the room “I love you as much now, as I did then, and without you my life would have been empty”

Arthur took his husbands arm and made him stand then he kissed him tears in his eyes. The still slender man beside him smiled hardly able to stop the tears falling, Arthur had always called him the girl in the relationship, due to his ability to well up at almost anything. 

Merlin turned to their guests “Like Arthur said thank you for being with us on this special day, and for the record I love him as well, even if he is a prat, grey hairs and all” It was a point of contention that Merlin still had a full head of hair and hardly a grey one. Both men couldn’t be happier on this their special day  
…………………………………  
THE END


End file.
